The Unit on Reproductive Endocrinology and Infertility, led by James Segars, investigates underlying causes and effectiveness of treatment for a variety of clinical reproductive disorders. The studies are conducted as an integral facet of the clinical training program in Reproductive Endocrinology and Infertility. The objective is to provide clinician-scientists with a foundation of expertise in basic and clinical research related to reproduction. In the past year, we have continued our research on the disorder of uterine fibroids (also known as leiomyomata), a benign tumor of the womb that is more prevalent in African-American women compared to White women. In the past year, we have found that fibroids share similar molecular and structural features with keloids, a skin disease characterized by excessive scar formation. Both diseases are characterized by excess accumulation of extracellular matrix. Using several methods, we observed similar, but not identical features between the two conditions. Based in part on these results, we plan to initiate a study involving non-surgical treatment of fibroids in collaboration with investigators at the National Cancer Institute and the National Instititute of Environmental Health Sciences. Our basic research studies have continued to explore the role of the Brx protooncoprotein to alter estrogen-mediated gene activation in our collaboration with Dr. Paul Driggers. In a collaborative study with Dr. Heiner Westphal, we continue experiments aimed toward elucidation of the physiologic role of cytoplasmic signaling pathways involving Brx and related proteins in hormone action. As infertility affects 10% of U.S. couples attempting to have children, we continue to study therapies for infertility in an effort to optimize outcome of treatment and minimize multiple births associated with fertility treatment.